Crota, Son of Oryx
Summary Crota, Son of Oryx, also known as the "God-Knight", “Light-Destroyer” and the "Eater of Hope", is an ancient and powerful Hive Prince who infamously wielded the Sword of Crota and killed countless Guardians during the City's ill-fated campaign to reclaim the Moon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 2-B Name: Crota, Son of Oryx, The Hope-Eater, Son of Navigation, Eater of Hope, The God-Knight, Light-Destroyer, Worldbreaker, Breaker of Worlds, Prince of Annihilation, Sword of Pits Origin: Destiny Gender: Male Age: Likely billions of years Classification: Ascendant Hive, Heir to the Osmium Throne, Son of Oryx. Power and Abilities: |-|Powers=Sword Logic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Hive can do battle in outer space and subsist on tithes of death alone), Large Size (Type 0), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 7 and 9. Hive won't die of age and can heal their wounds as long as they kill. Crota, being an Ascendant Hive, has a Throne World that allows him to come back even after complete physical erasure), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, Crota can reform himself from his Oversoul) and Resurrection (Ascendant Hive can resurrect from their Throne Worlds), Acausality (Type 4), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Existence (Dûl Incaru, a weaker Hive God, can manifest as a 4D waveform), Invulnerability through Law Manipulation (The rules of Crota's throneworld prevent those without proper power in the Sword Logic from damaging him), Death Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Offensive Type 2, Crota killed death with his word, and non-offensive Type 3: The act of creating an Oversoul entails moving one's death away from themselves, resulting in them being unbound by death unless they are in the presence of their Oversoul), Law Manipulation (As a powerful and high ranking Ascendant hive, Crota holds considerable sway over the Sword Logic, and creates and maintains the laws of reality within his Throne World), Healing Negation (Crota's presence prevents healing), Negation of Resurrection, Immortality, and Regeneration (At least Low-Godly by devouring the Light of their victim, the Hive can deny Guardian resurrection, and the Sword of Crota does this automatically. Mid-Godly through the Oversoul's paracausal death impulse, as it is able to prevent Sunsinger resurrection as well as being extremely similar to the Deathsongs sung by Deathsingers), Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation (Capable of obliterating foes using his Oversoul), Resistance Negation (The Sword of Crota is an extremely powerful Ascendant Sword, which can override resistances through the Sword Logic), Absorption (The Sword of Crota is capable of tearing the Light from Guardians it touches, rendering them powerless), Reactive Power Level (Like all Hive, grow stronger when killing), Weapon Mastery (Crota has been fighting and killing with his sword for billions of years), Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation (Powerful Knights such as Crota can cut portals through space and time), Summoning (Crota can summon Hive such as Wizards and Knights to aid him in battle), Forcefield Creation (Crota is surrounded by a protective force field), Corruption and Mind Manipulation (The bone of a dead Knight was able to corrupt the powerful Titan Rezyl Azzir by whispering into his mind, Crota's effects should be even greater), Rage Power and Berserk Mode (After a period of ten minutes of fighting, Crota will become enraged. Once enraged, Crota will not stop activating his Oversoul until the offending being is destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Hive can consume the Light and destroy Vex energy/data constructs), Reality Warping, Pain Manipulation, Magic. |-|Resistances=Resistance to Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Corruption, Statistics Reduction, (These are all powers that are extremely abundant in verse that even regular Knights will endure on a daily basis, whether it be from Guardians, other Hive, or other enemies), Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation, BFR, Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Being an Ascendant Hive, Crota is capable of enduring the effects of the Ascendant Plane and Sea of Screams just fine, with them being multiverses encompassing spaces beyond numbers that will passively destroy the minds and bodies of those who enter), Matter Manipulation (Atomic. Stalemated a Vex incursion for 100 years local time, which included Quria who had deduced how to use the Sword Logic for itself), Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation through his Oversoul (Type 2 Concept resistance. Crota's death is not even in his own body, being stored in his Oversoul instead, Crota's soul is not located in his body, instead residing in his Throne World. Even when Crota's soul was destroyed, he fought and functioned without problems) Pain Manipulation (Pain is not a negative concept to the Hive). In his Throne World, Crota is nigh-immune to effects such as the previously stated plus: Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Cyborgization, Negation of Resurrection, Immortality, and Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Matter Manipulation (Up to Macro-Quantum), Transmutation, Hacking, Nanotechnology, and other SIVA abilities, Information Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Resistance Negation, and other Guardian abilities. (When Crota is in his Throne World, he is completely immune to anything The Guardian has. The Guardian must first steal an Ascendant Sword from a Swordbearer knight to harm Crota, but must also remove Crota's shield from a distance to prevent Crota from instantly killing them in a single hit) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Stronger than The Warpriest, should be above material projections of his father, and comparable to his sisters who can move and weaponize stars. Crota's Throne World contains a labyrinth that has several stars within it. In his much weaker physical form, Crota singlehandedly slaughtered thousands of Guardians during The Great Disaster, and killed Wei Ning, an especially powerful titan), likely Multiverse level (As a Hive God, Crota has created his own Throne World. Comparable to his sisters. Crota killed Oryx on one occasion. Crota is the strongest of his siblings in terms of raw strength, however, the three of them together still remain weaker than their father), Durability Negation through a variety of powers and abilities Speed: Unknown, possibly at least FTL (Comparable to Guardians who can react to the Sleeper Simulant) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Should be comparable to his sister Ir Anûk, who pulled a star out of the sky), likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely Multiversal Durability: '''At least '''Solar System level (Superior to Warpriest and Oryx's Shades), likely Multiverse level (Completely undamaged by The Guardian's most powerful armaments, forcing them to use Ascendant Blades to kill him) Stamina: Very high (Fought the Vex incursion to a stalemate for 100 years of local time until Oryx returned) Range: At least Multiversal Standard Equipment: *'Sword of Crota:' Crota's personal blade, the Sword of Crota is an extremely powerful Ascendant Blade and is capable of draining the Light from Guardians upon touch, as well as cutting holes through reality and into other spaces. *'Annihilator Totem:' Annihilator Totems are Hive constructs found in Crota's netherworld that act as security measures, releasing blasts of energy that are capable of permanently killing Guardians, which are triggered by Crota at will. *'Oversoul:' Ascendant Hive detach their souls from their physical bodies and contain them within Oversouls, which are then kept within that Hive's personal throne world. Oversouls enhance an Ascendant Hive's ability to survive death, as they protect that Hive's soul upon the loss of its physical body, and generate a paracausal death impulse, similar to the lethal ability of Hive Deathsingers, to eliminate any immediate threats. Intelligence: Tactical Genius (One of Oryx's oldest and mightiest champions. Has billions of years experience. Should be comparable to The Warpriest) Weaknesses: Guardians bearing Ascendant Blades can kill him, if Crota is killed in his Throne World then he is killed permanently. If all his minions are all killed and his tithes of death are cut off, then his Worm will consume him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bane of the Swordless: Those without sufficient strength in the Sword Logic who attempt to enter certain parts of Crota's Throne World will be detected and instantly obliterated by Crota himself. * Presence of Crota: The presence of Crota stops all regeneration and/or healing abilities * Darkness Blast: Crota can fire energy balls from his hands to attack enemies at range * Oversoul's Gaze: Crota can activate his Oversoul at will, triggering the paracausal death impulse and conceptually killing anything in his throne world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Destiny Category:Sword Users Category:Sword Logic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Law Users Category:Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pain Users Category:Magic Users Category:Insectoids Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Princes Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors